


Встреча после расставания

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Встреча после расставания

Клинок с неприятным звуком вышел из мертвого тела. Валет отточенным движением стряхнул с него кровь, обтер о край плаща убитого, и сунул в ножны. Врагов на поляне не осталось. За напарника, устремившегося в погоню за обратившимися в бегство разбойниками, он не беспокоился: справиться этим ребятам с ним было не под силу.

Валет принялся с интересом изучать содержимое мешков незадачливых грабителей. Правильно Сабельщик говорит, что излишняя жажда наживы не доводит до добра, ибо во всём надо знать меру. Вот зачем им понадобилось нападать на двух путников, у которых всё богатство — хорошие лошади и оружие? Погнавшись за большим, все двенадцать человек потеряли с награбленным и жизнь. По шесть на брата — нечестный расклад, если учесть, что Валет — эльф, а Рай — огненный дух.

О последнем стоило только подумать, как на поляну вылетел Всполох — белый в яблоко жеребец, на первый взгляд слишком мощный для мальчишки. Однако Рая всё устраивало, и хотел бы Валет знать, как тому удалось договориться с норовистым приобретением?

— Чисто, — выдохнул Рай, отбросил лезущую в глаза челку, и, остановив коня рядом с другом, ловко спрыгнул на землю. — Что интересного?

— Перед нами они неплохо на ком-то поживились. Возьмем драгоценности и деньги.

— И лошадей, — кивнул Рай.

— Задержат в дороге.

— А мы куда-то спешим? Мне казалось, что с поручением господина Гейта мы разобрались и теперь снова вольны отправляться на все восемь сторон? — удивился мальчишка, отдал повод Всполоха Валету и отправился ловить лошадей разбойников. Те давались в руки неохотно, раздували ноздри, храпели от запаха крови и смерти.

— Да хотелось бы успеть в таверну к Барни до полной луны, — улыбнулся Валет, похлопывая по мощной шее дергающего головой жеребца.

Рай осторожно дотянулся до повода каурой лошадки и только тогда недовольно спросил:

— А мы туда?

— Туда, Рай, — Валет нахмурился. От его внимания не ускользнуло то, как напряглась спина друга. — Ну не можешь же ты всю жизнь бегать от него?

— Могу, — сразу помрачнев, возразил мальчишка, и, привязав пойманную лошадь к дереву, отправился за следующей.

— Его вообще может там не быть, — попытался урезонить того Валет. — В конце концов, вы оба взрослые люди, друг другу ничего не должны, что такого случится, если вы случайно пересечетесь?

— Ничего не случится, — после продолжительного молчания ответил Рай и вздохнул. — Ты прав. Просто я не хочу с ним встречаться...

— Друг мой, мой народ верит, что избегая кого-то, ты только приближаешь момент встречи, а потому лучше быть готовым к ней, чем иметь дело с капризом судьбы. У неё нет чувства юмора.

— Прямо как у него, — вздохнул Рай и замолчал довольно надолго.

Валет не торопил его, давая время обдумать услышанное.

Рай заговорил только когда удалось поймать всех лошадей, собрать добычу и двинуться в дальнейший путь.

— Будет нечестно просить тебя не ехать туда, так что... — он вздохнул. — Может, его действительно там не окажется. Или... гашера! — выругался Рай по-стигийски, и от того, что в голову первым пришло ругательство на языке некромантов, рассердился на себя. — К Создателю эту нелепость! Он мне никто!

Валет покачал головой, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он всегда считал, что вмешиваться в сердечные дела друзей — занятие неблагодарное и бесполезное, даже если со стороны видно, что оба ведут себя как законченные идиоты.

Рай нервным движением убрал челку с глаз, поправил ворот рубашки и с ненавистью посмотрел на дверь, на которой красовалась прекрасно знакомая табличка с надписью “Рямонт”. Ему чудовищно не хотелось идти в таверну.

— Я сильный, я смелый... — пробормотал Рай себе под нос, — …я справлюсь.

Дольше топтаться перед входом не позволяла совесть, внутри его уже давно ждали: Валет и Джонни Сабельщик, Роза и Лилия, Торин и Зуб, и все те, с кем его уже успела свести дорога, и те из них, кто успел к полной луне вернуться сюда, в место, которое они все привыкли считать домом. Рай выдохнул и решительно налег всем весом на дверь, та поддалась со скрипом. Слишком тяжелая для него, перед Даго она всегда открывалась легко.

Даго... и сердце привычно заныло, хотя, казалось бы, с чего, ведь после расставания прошло уже больше года.

По старой привычке каждого новоприбывшего всегда встречала тишина — настороженная и опасная. Порой Рай был уверен, что слышит, как нервы присутствующих звенят, словно натянутые струны.

— Свои, — ухмыльнулся Рай и тут же нахмурился. Почему у него вырвалось именно это слово, которым так любил приветствовать собравшихся Даго? Год прошел, а память легко воскрешает воспоминания, словно это было только вчера.

И первым, на чем остановился его взгляд, оказался Самый темный угол — тот, который когда-то облюбовал для себя Дайнари, тот, в котором они часто сиживали вместе и он целовал своего принца, наплевав на весь мир, тот, который он покидал с высоко поднятой головой, выпрямленной спиной, пытаясь скрыть пылающий внутри гнев и обещая себе, что больше никогда-никогда... угол пустовал.

Рай почувствовал, как нахлынуло облегчение, а вместе с ним неожиданное разочарование. Его медленно отпускало, он позволил себе расслабиться.

— Ну наконец-то! — широко улыбнулся Валет и махнул рукой, приглашая присоединиться к веселью за их столом.

Рай сделал шаг к нему и замер, наткнувшись на недружелюбный взгляд Меченого.

— Где ты шлялся? — спросил тот раздраженно. — Мой брат тебя повсюду ищет.

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Рай. Спокойствие словно ветром сдуло.

— Что значит — не моё?! — возмутился Меченый, не обращая внимания на то, что Сабельщик положил ему руку на плечо и малость придерживает, так сказать, во избежание всякого разного ненужного.

— Совершенно не твоё, Алекс, — повторил за Раем Даго, остановившись за спиной. И как только сумел подкрасться так незаметно?

Голос у Дайнари был так же тих и спокоен, как когда они расставались. Никаких эмоций...

Рай с трудом сглотнул ком в горле и медленно повернулся. Он привык встречать опасность лицом к лицу, и это оказалось ошибкой. Глаза у Даго оставались всё такими же черными и теплыми, как беззвездная южная ночь. В них по-прежнему так легко было утонуть.

— Здравствуй, Рай, — тихо произнес Даго, ловя и не отпуская его взгляд. — Как ты?

— Здравствуй, — только и сумел ответить дух. — Нормально. А ты?

— Тоже ничего.

Казалось, на долю секунды окружающие люди перестали для них существовать. Рая обнял за плечи Валет, которого не успел задержать Сабельщик, тихо втолковывающий что-то Меченому. И волшебство от встречи рассыпалось, как когда-то разлетелась в пыль их совместная жизнь.

Рай бросил благодарный взгляд на Валета и отмер.

— Ну и славно. Я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо, — дерзко улыбнувшись, Рай отступил к столу. Впрочем, снова посмотреть в глаза Даго он не осмелился.

— Рай... нам надо поговорить, — Даго протянул руку, то ли пытаясь поймать его, то ли приглашая пойти с ним.

— Нам не о чем говорить, Даго, — отрезал тот.

Рай отвернулся, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, и устроился рядом с Валетом за столом.

Дайнари было что возразить, но он ничего не сказал, только сжал зубы.

— Алекс, пойдем, я нашел то, что ты просил, — спокойно проговорил Даго, заметив, что Сабельщику в убеждении Меченого нужна помощь. Переупрямить Меченого Джонни было не по силам.

— О! Прекрасная новость, — тут же переключился Алекс и чуть ли не силой уволок брата в Самый темный угол, потребовав вина и еды.

— Как всегда... дела, — тихо бросил Рай им вслед. Его наполненные горечью слова потонули в гуле, но Даго услышал, обернулся и, не сводя с Рая пристального взгляда, покачал головой.

— Нам надо поговорить, — шепнул он настойчиво, уверенный, что юноша прочтет по губам.

Рай отвернулся, уткнулся в подсунутую ему Валетом кружку. Вкуса вина он не ощущал, как и не слышал байку, которую принялся травить Джонни. В ушах звенело, Рай надеялся, что это от духоты.

— Эй, видишь, всё не так страшно, — Валет толкнул его в бок, возвращая к реальности.

— Не страшно, — покладисто согласился Рай. — Валет, за что он со мной так?

— А за что ты с ним так? — философски ответил вопросом на вопрос тот. — Что вам мешает поговорить? Если для вас всё кончено, ничего не будет, а если нет... разве ты не скучаешь по нему?

— Ничуть! — взвился Рай

— Ну, а раз ничуть, тогда тебе нечего опасаться разговора, верно? — очаровательно улыбнулся Валет.

С ответом его собеседник не нашелся, захлопнул рот и снова уткнулся в кружку.

Рай поежился. Он чувствовал пристальный, следящий за каждым его движением взгляд Даго, как если бы тот водил ладонью по спине — обжигал и не давал толком дышать.

Находиться в одном помещении с Даго оказалось для Рая испытанием не из легких. Прийти в себя удалось, только когда Даго в самый разгар празднования долгожданной встречи вынырнул из Самого темного угла и поднялся к себе наверх. Прибывая в Столицу, он всегда останавливался у Барни. Рай даже помнил, какая по счету ступенька скрипела на лестнице и мальчишескую привычку Дайнари перешагивать через неё.

Рай глубоко вдохнул насыщенный винными парами воздух и понял, что пора проветриться. Ему легко удалось ускользнуть незамеченным. В Пьяном переулке было на удивление тихо, только пахло совсем не розами. Он стоял довольно долго, пока не почувствовал, что начинает подмерзать. Надо бы возвращаться, там друзья, напарник и... Даго. От одной только мысли, что с ним придется снова столкнуться нос к носу, Раю захотелось завыть, кого-нибудь убить и бежать без оглядки. Он слишком уважал себя, чтобы сделать первое, и, к сожалению, поблизости не наблюдалось никого достойного членовредительства с последующим упокоением, а вот последнее желание казалось вполне осуществимым. Конечно, исчезать, ни слова не сказав Валету, — нечестно, но, взвесив все “за” и “против”, Рай решительно пошел в сторону конюшен. В конце концов, Валет либо поймет сам, либо простит и забудет, после того как отчитает и услышит извинения. Малая жертва ради собственного душевного спокойствия.

Всполох приветственно заржал, признав хозяина, и потянулся мордой навстречу, надеясь получить привычное лакомство. Разумеется, ничего вкусного с собой у Рая не наблюдалось.

— Прости, дружок, я тебя потом угощу, — повинился тот, гладя жеребца по морде.

— Так и знал, что ты попробуешь удрать, — раздался от дверей тихий голос Даго.

Дух обернулся.

— Нам не о чем говорить, — повторил он сказанные в таверне слова.

— Я так не думаю, — медленно проговорил Дайнари и подошел к нему.

Отступать Раю было некуда, и пришлось остаться на месте. Головы он не поднял, принялся буравить взглядом вышивку на камзоле принца.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — тихо спросил дух.

— Тебя, — просто ответил Дайнари. — Нас. Я соскучился.

— Из нас вышло плохое “мы”, — возразил Рай и всё-таки поднял лицо.

Даго ласково убрал челку с глаз, погладил костяшками пальцев по щеке и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Давай попробуем сделать так, чтобы вышло хорошее.

Рай невольно ответил на улыбку. Даго сейчас строил предложения так же, как и он сам, только появившись в этом мире, когда они познакомились и пытались понять друг друга.

Но почти сразу же улыбка померкла.

— Даго...

— Прости, что уделял тебе слишком мало времени...

— …но жечь твои книги было всё-таки слишком? — с вызовом проговорил дух.

— Слишком, — согласился Даго и тут же добавил: — Но если я снова заработаюсь, обещаю, не рассержусь, если ты сожжешь их все, а не только две-три, как в прошлый раз.

У Рая округлились глаза. Выше всего некроманты ценили знания, и Дайнари в этом плане не был исключением из правил.

— А Меченый?

— Боюсь, это неизбежное зло, — растерялся Даго, но тут же нашелся: — Впрочем, он довольно взрослый уже, чтобы решать свои проблемы самостоятельно.

Рай прыснул.

— Ладно, ему иногда можно помогать... я понимаю, он же твой брат, — он посмотрел в глаза Даго, облизал губы, и, кажется, сам шагнул к нему в объятия. Голова закружилась от их близости.

Даго сглотнул:

— Не ревнуй больше, я весь твой...

— Ты порой так холоден.

— Но ведь ты меня согреешь? — в голосе Даго прозвучала надежда. Сейчас он вовсе не казался лишенным эмоций, открылся перед ним словно книга, и как только Рай раньше был так слеп?!

Рай сам подался вперед, потеревшись о ладонь щекой, и обнял Даго за шею, тут же почувствовав, как тот задохнулся от его прикосновения и как сильные руки прижали к себе.

— Прости... я погорячился, — признался Рай, выпалив то, что сжигало его изнутри весь этот проклятый год. Если бы он тогда сдержался, попытался поговорить, а не распустил бы кнут, наверняка не пришлось бы расставаться. Жить без Даго оказалось невероятно сложно. Порой просто непереносимо. Сейчас, в его объятиях, Рай не мог понять одного: как он смог прожить без него так долго?!

— Тамо каэри, — признался некромант, слова слетели с языка, кажется, помимо его воли. Всё то, чему он искал название и не находил, пришло само — как и всегда бывало со стигийским языком.

Даго тепло улыбнулся и поцеловал Рая, в чьих золотых глазах легко читалось ответное признание в любви.

Валет довольно кивнул сам себе и закрыл дверь в конюшню, совершенно уверенный, что его не услышат.

— Я же говорил, что они будут вместе через год. Плати, Джонни.

Сабельщик весело приобнял Валета, направляясь обратно в таверну “у Барни”.

— А как же принцип невмешательства в личную жизнь друзей?

— А разве я вмешивался? И вообще, Джонни, я просто исполняю твои заветы: причиняю добро ближним своим. Ведь для чего ещё существуют друзья?


End file.
